The human population today is more diverse than ever. People vary greatly in height and in build. Despite the variation in the population, it is desirable for many people, especially women, to have a thin, athletic appearance.
Achieving such a look sometimes has undesirable consequences. Slips have often been used as additional undergarments overlying a wearer's underwear to prevent the underwear from showing through clothing or to prevent a silhouette of a wearer's legs from showing through clothing. By separating outer garments from the body, slips also reduce the friction with outer garments that would otherwise be produced.
Slips generally fall into two categories, (i) full-length slips that extend from the shoulders by straps down to at least the upper thigh and (ii) what are often called “half-slips” which extend from the waist, generally by means of an elastic waistband. Additionally, pettipants are a variation of half slips which have a central section that wraps underneath the groin area to prevent the pettipants from “riding up,” i.e., moving in the superior direction of a body.
Full-length and half slips rely on gravity to prevent riding up although some of these slips, especially half slips, include a thin elastic waistband placed about a waistline of a wearer. Although these types of waistbands may provide some resistance to upward movement of the slip, such configurations create a bulky and often undesirable impression at a wearer's waistline.
Half slips and pettipants also rely on an elastic waistband to prevent shifting in an inferior direction and, moreover, do not provide coverage of the body above the natural waistline.
As an alternative to slips and in some cases underwear, some outer garments, such as tennis skirts, include integral liners made with compressible materials that conform to wearer's body. However, such outer garments do not extend above a wearer's natural waistline and thus do not provide adequate body shaping.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a garment that further enhances body shaping and smoothing and better maintains consistent positioning on a wearer's body.